Written in Blood
by the creepy ones
Summary: Se dice que el destino esta escrito en tinta, pues el de ellos esta escrito en sangre. Jeff the Killer y Ben drowned, ben x jeff o jeff x ben El destino hará lo que se tenga que hacer


En ese mismo momento, no podía escuchar que sucedía a su alrededor, su apretando con fuerza el cuchillo mientras este entraba y salía del cuerpo sin vida, estaba muerta, pero no le importaba, una vez que lo hacía, no podía parar. No podía evitar que las paredes se tiñeran de rojo, que su sudadera tenga las manchas rojas que tanto le gustaban. Estaba asesinando y ahora nada podría pararlo. Una vez más el cuchillo golpeo el pecho de aquella mujer pero esta vez probo algo diferente, lo clavo con fuerza y comenzó a deslizarlo hasta su estómago, todo su cuerpo acababa de ser descuartizado, los órganos estaban por todos lados, pero no podía evitar reírse de aquella imagen. Cuando termino, orgullosamente, su trabajo, se dio la vuelta con su sonrisa amplia y se encontró con que su amigo Ben estaba recostado en el sillón con una PSP en sus manos jugando entretenido.

-Vaya, al fin terminaste.- Dijo el menor aun concentrado en el juego.  
-¿Sabes algo de Toby?- Pregunto Jeff limpiando el filo de su cuchillo con su sudadera.  
-No, aun lo buscan ¿Dónde pudo haberse escondido?- Dijo a la vez que terminaba la partida con un "You win!"- Me sorprende que no haya estado en el bosque.  
-Y tampoco en la habitación de Clock- Dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón contemplando su obra de arte.- Creí que el pervertido la había estado espiando otra vez.-  
-¿No le gustaba Masky o Eyeles?- Pregunto Ben mirando confundido a Jeff.  
-No lo sé, solo sé que es un caliente por Clock.- Dijo Jeff ahora parándose.- Hora de ir a casa.- Dijo esta vez caminando hasta la televisión más cercana de aquella casa, pero esta vez siendo seguido por Jeff. Tomo la mano de Jeff y fueron teletransportados (Gracias a los poderes de Ben) A la casa en la cual Vivian casi todos, ya que Ben, al igual que otro de sus amigos tenían destinadas otras  
casas más pequeñas.

Jeff y Sally, quedaban bajo el cuidado de Slenderman.  
Al llegar a la habitación de Jeff, Ben comenzó a acomodar las cosas para jugar unos videojuegos como su clásica "tradición de mejores amigos", mientras que Jeff se quitaba su sudadera, aun que en verdad no quería, pero menos quería tener problemas con Slender.  
Pasaron unas 2 horas jugando, y hablando hasta llegar a este punto de la conversación.  
-No puedo decirte cuál de los dos mundos me gusta más, por un lado el de Halo es muy bueno, pero el Call Of Duty Black Opps II tiene su esencia única- Decía Ben.  
-Yo me quedo con el Halo…Ben ¿Cuándo podre ir a visitar tu mundo, o por lo menos verte matar a alguien en un videojuego?- Ante esa pregunta, Ben se congelo completamente. ¿De verdad quería que su amigo lo viera matar? Ben no es que lo consideraba algo íntimo, o no quería lo suficiente a Jeff, pero a pesar de todas las cosas que Jeff a hecho, Ben era algo… diferente.

Su forma de matar se basaba sobre todo en un dolor psicológico, pero cuando no, las muertes que el provocaba eran desastrosas, sangrientas, y llenas de dolor, viendo con sus ojos rojos las expresiones de horror de sus víctimas, el placer que sintió al matar a Link, ummh, aún recuerda su cara de impactado y horror. Esos ojos que rogaban ayuda sin palabras y los gritos de dolor.

-Jeff, no es que no quiera, es… es complicado, mi mundo no es como lo vez en la realidad desde la pantalla.- Contaba Ben sentado como indio, con el mando en sus manos, la mirada baja y con Jeff mirándolo atentamente.- Es diferente en todos los sentidos, y no quiero lastimarte ¡Yo estoy muerto Jeff! ¡Podría decirte que vi el infierno! No mucho logra espantarme, y no, no Jeff no hablo de los sustos que me das cuando apareces de golpe y gritando. Es diferente.- Dijo el menor, no estaba triste completamente, le enojaba a él también no poder llevarlo a conocer su mundo virtual, pero Jeff era demasiado importante para el como para espantarlo de su vida o hacerle el menor daño, el pobre ya tuvo suficiente con su pasado.

-Tranquilo amigo, lo entiendo.- Dijo Jeff sonriendo (Más de lo que ya lo hacía) amigablemente para intentar subirle el ánimo a su amigo.  
Ben se giró para verlo, pero también vio el reloj eléctrico que se encontraba en el fondo sobre aquella mesita de noche.  
-Oh dios, Jeff, son las 3 am, será mejor que me vaya a casa.- Dijo mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo a su amigo, que casi cae al suelo por el terrible empujón que se llevó.

Una vez que Ben se fue, Jeff se sacó la ropa que tenía puesta para quedar en ropa interior y meterse en la cama para dormir.

No había que ser un genio para saber sobre la pequeña obsesión de Toby hacia Masky, el hecho de que este todo el día:" ¡Hey Masky! ¡Hey Masky! ¡Hey Masky!" Lo hacía un tanto relevante. Incluso Masky sabía que Toby tenía una "manía" con él. Pero tampoco había que decir que Toby tenía una atracción hacia Clock, aquella era una de los únicos asesinos que no creía que era un completo insopotable, bueno, pero como dijimos antes "una" de las "UNICOS" resaltase la s, pues existían otras personas. Pero por mucho que Toby no lo dijera, el hecho de que pensaran eso, le dolía, tal vez no demasiado, pero se sentía una punzada en el pecho cuando lo hacía.


End file.
